


Embraced

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [8]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Bribery, Contracts, Cravings, Donnie's in a tight spot right now, Leo's just trying to help, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Subtext, Secrets, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vampires, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: After a chance encounter, Donatello finds himself transformed into a vampire and trapped in a web of secrets. Will his beloved Leonardo be able to save him? Or is he beyond saving?
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie goes to a man in the Hidden City named Aaron Weiss to get back a Hamato family heirloom that somehow ended up in his possession. But he ends up paying quite the steep price in return.

Donatello was holed away in his lab, hard at work on a new invention. He was so entranced in his work that he didn’t notice someone walking in.

“Hey Donnie, I’ve got your dinner,” Leonardo said as he walked in with a plate full of pizza in his hands. Donnie stopped what he was doing and put down his screwdriver at the mention of the word dinner and the sudden smell of pizza.

“Thank you, Nardo,” Donnie said as he took his dinner plate from his brother’s hands. He took a few bites of the pizza while Leo looked over his work.

“Sooo…what’s this thing supposed to be?” Leo asked.

“If I were to tell you, it would ruin the surprise,” Donnie answered before taking another bite of pizza.

“Can’t blame a guy for asking,” Leo shrugged. “But perhaps I can help you relax a little…” he said playfully, placing his hands on Donnie’s shoulders with the intention of massaging them.

“Sorry, I’m not really in the mood tonight,” Donnie said the minute his lover’s hands touched his shoulders.

“Could I at least get a kiss?” Leo asked. Donnie decided to give in and turned to kiss Leo, wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders in the process. Leo reciprocates with his arms around Donnie’s waist, as the two lose themselves in their shared love.

“I need to get back to work,” Donnie said after parting the kiss.

“All right. Try to get to bed at a reasonable time. We’re training with Dad in the morning,” Leo reminded him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and breaking their hug.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Donnie retorted before moving to finish off his pizza as Leo left the lab without another word. After finishing his pizza, Donnie’s phone buzzed.

_Meeting in 1 hour_ , read a reminder that popped up on the screen when Donnie checked his phone. Grabbing his mystic bō, Donnie promptly left his lab and snuck out of the lair. Once out of the lair, he made his way to the Hidden City for a secret meeting.

* * *

Once in the Hidden City, Donnie found the meeting location that his contact had sent to him, a large, Gothic-style mansion located in one of the Hidden City’s wealthier neighborhoods. Gargoyle statues littered the front lawn (and some of them seemed to be actual gargoyles) and the plants consisted of creepy looking trees, vines that covered the outer walls and the fence, and all manner of weird and creepy flowers, some of which seemed to stare at him. Donnie suddenly found himself feeling nervous.

_Get it together, Donatello! You need that item! Mikey needs that item!_ Donnie reminded himself as he trudged up the walkway, straight to the front door and rang the doorbell.

“Yes?” A young, clean-shaven, and presumably human man in a fancy, old-fashioned tuxedo said when he answered the door. Donnie also couldn’t help but notice a glazed, almost dead look in his eyes.

“I’m looking for an Aaron Weiss. I was asked to meet him here,” Donnie explained. The man said nothing as he pulled out a phone.

“Master, there’s a turtle yokai at the front door that’s asking to see you,” The man said into the phone. Donnie didn’t hear what this master’s response was.

“Understood,” the man said as he put his phone away. “Follow me,” he said, motioning for Donnie to follow him. Donnie did just that as the man led him through the mansion where he couldn’t help but notice that the interior décor was just as dark, creepy and anachronistic as the exterior, consisting of creepy paintings of humans and yokai alike whose eyes seemed to follow him on the all-black walls, a dark wooden floor with dark red carpets, furniture that would be right at home in a haunted house, cobwebs all over, and it was all capped off with the faint stench of blood and rotting flesh.

“Your master has…interesting taste,” Donnie said, trying to make conversation with his guide (who he could now only assume was a butler) while also trying to avoid being rude.

“Master Weiss takes a lot of pride in the appearance of his home. I’m glad it’s made an impression on you,” the butler said stiffly, leading Donnie down a flight of creepy-looking black stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a dark red door with black and silver trim, and one of those door knockers that looked like an ugly monster with a ring in its mouth. The butler then knocked on the door, using the ring. After exactly three knocks, the door opened.

“Oh good, you’ve made it on time,” said a voice on the other side of the partially open door. The door opened a little more and revealed the owner of the voice to be a young-looking, presumably human man with long black hair, glasses with half-circle lenses, and a suit that looked like it belonged in a museum.

“That will be all, Frederick. You’re dismissed,” the mystery man said. The butler, well Frederick, simply bowed deeply and left, heading back up the stairs.

“And you must be Donatello Hamato. It’s good to see you in person,” the man said while holding out a hand. Donnie accepted, and the man gave him a firm handshake.

“You must be Aaron Weiss then,” Donnie said after his hand was released.

“That I am. You can just call me Aaron though. Come in, come in,” Aaron said while going back inside the room and motioning for Donnie to follow him. Donnie followed him into the room, a relatively small room with very little lighting, the only visible décor being a round table with a dark red tablecloth that went all the way to the floor, two matching chairs on either side, and an assortment of bottles, vials, crystals, and other items covering it.

“Take a seat, I just need to grab the item we discussed,” Aaron said as he walked off into the darkness. Donnie gingerly took a seat in one of the chairs, waiting for Aaron to return. He heard some shuffling in the background and had to stop himself from jumping out of his seat when Aaron abruptly returned. In his hands were a bottle full of a clear liquid, two fancy wine goblets and the item he was hoping to get, a collection of calligraphy brushes in a wooden box with the Hamato Clan mon on the lid. After learning about these mystic brushes from their ancestors, Donnie, Leo and their oldest brother Raphael had decided that it would make a perfect gift for Michelangelo and that their ancestors would appreciate having the brushes in their family’s possession again.

“This has your family’s crest on it, I assume that’s why you want it,” Aaron noted as he set the goblets, bottle, and box on the table.

“You assume correctly. Now, just what would you like in exchange for them?” Donnie asked, a drawn-on eyebrow raised expectantly. Aaron could only chuckle.

“You don’t like to waste time at all, do you? Well, I don’t want much in exchange,” Aaron said as he poured some of the liquid from its bottle into both of the goblets. Once he was satisfied with the amount, he placed one full goblet in front of Donnie and took the other one into his hand.

“A drink? That’s it?” Donnie asked incredulously.

“My boy, that box and its contents are worth nothing to me and I’m more than happy to return it to its rightful owners. But I almost never get any guests, so I have no one but Frederick to share my homemade drinks with. Surely, allowing me this little indulgence is worth getting back something that was stolen from your family so long ago,” Aaron said, moving his goblet to make the liquid within swirl.

_I suppose there’s no harm in doing this_ , Donnie thought to himself as he hesitantly picked up the goblet in front of him and took a drink. Much to his surprise, the drink was pleasantly sweet.

“That’s actually pretty good,” Donnie said before noticing Aaron had vanished.

“I’m glad you like it. But I must admit, it’s not really my preferred drink,” he heard Aaron say, but couldn’t see him anywhere.

“W-what is your preferred drink then?” Donnie asked nervously. Aaron didn’t answer. Instead, Donnie felt himself being lifted out of his chair by an unseen force and quickly pulled into Aaron’s embrace, with Aaron being behind him. Donnie tried to break free, but Aaron was simply too strong. Stronger than Raph it seemed.

“I’m not sure you realize how much of a rare find you are. And a rare find like you is exactly what I need,” Aaron said, grinning lecherously at Donnie and holding his head up to get a clear view at his neck, which he then licked.

“S-stop! W-what are you…?” Donnie begged before Aaron promptly bit his neck and Donnie could feel fangs piercing his flesh, followed by a weird sensation of blood leaving his body. Next thing he knew, his entire body was being flooded with a mind-numbing pleasure.

“Whaaaa…” Donnie tried to speak but all that came out was a pleased moan as Aaron continued sucking his blood. He started panicking internally when he felt his penis start to harden under his plastron.

_No! No! Why?!_ He screamed in his thoughts, feeling even more disgusted when he heard Aaron moan in pleasure next to him. He didn’t remember much else as he ended up blacking out.

* * *

“That was so easy I almost feel guilty. Almost,” Aaron said to no one in particular. After the yokai had blacked out during his feeding, Aaron had him moved to one of the guest rooms.

“I still can’t believe he walked right into your trap, sir,” Frederick responded as he walked in with another bottle, this one filled with red liquid.

“You know how those of Mystic Lineages are when it comes to their families’ possessions,” Aaron said as he took the bottle from Frederick. The butler then opened the unconscious, purple-clad yokai’s mouth as Aaron poured the contents of the bottle into it, satisfied when the yokai unconsciously swallowed.

Aaron still couldn’t believe his luck. Yokai-born vampires were generally more powerful than human-born ones, but the best vampires were human-born from Mystic Lineages. These linages already had potent mystic powers at their disposal, some that would make even the most powerful yokai jealous. But to find a yokai that was also a member of a Mystic Lineage? Aaron considered himself luckier than a lottery winner.

“What is next, Master?” Frederick asked once Aaron had finished.

“For now, we wait until he awakens. Until then, I know how we can pass the time,” Aaron answered, taking Frederick into a tender embrace and stroking his cheek. If Frederick were capable of blushing, he would have. The pair kissed before leaving the room, confident that by the time they were finished, the yokai would awaken as one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first chapter of a vampire story that came to me after a conversation on Discord. I love vampires quite a bit so this seemed natural. I'll be adding new tags as the story updates.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated!


	2. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finds he's been transformed into a vampire by Aaron who tells him his fate and makes another deal with him.

When Donnie awoke, he found himself in a bedroom that, despite having a similarly creepy and Gothic theme as the rest of the house, was surprisingly cozy and inviting. He also found he had a splitting headache, an ache in his mouth and a strong burn in his throat. Fortunately, he was still wearing his battle shell, and he saw his bō propped up on a wall next to the bed and the box of mystic calligraphy brushes on a nightstand.

“Uggghhhh…what happened?” Donnie asked himself out loud, trying to replay what he could remember in his mind.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Aaron said as he walked into the room with Frederick on his arm. Donnie immediately turned to glare at both men.

“What did you do to me?” Donnie asked accusingly.

“I’ll return shortly with what you asked, Master,” Frederick said with a bow before leaving the room abruptly. Aaron turned to Donnie and smiled warmly.

“What have I done to you? My boy, I’ve given you an incredible gift. Not those brushes, but something even greater. I’ve Embraced you,” Aaron answered as if this whole situation was completely normal. Donnie looked at him confused and incredulously.

“I’ve made you into a vampire like me,” Aaron explained.

“Why, though?” Donnie asked, his anger steadily growing.

“Why? Because I need you, Donatello. Because the task I need to complete requires both blood magic and the power of a Mystic Linage. And because this task must be completed under any circumstances,” Aaron said, taking several steps closer with every sentence until he was right in front of Donnie, finishing by lovingly placing a hand on his cheek. Donnie flinched and snarled at the contact.

“Don’t touch me!” Donnie snapped, glaring at Aaron, bearing his new fangs (which at this point were just his canines with a much sharper point), and summoning his bō to his hands.

“There’s no need to resort to that. I’m not your enemy,” Aaron laughed as he backed up slightly.

“Like hell you aren’t!” Donnie retorted as he got to his feet and held his bō in a fighting stance.

“What makes you say that?”

“If you really weren’t my enemy, you wouldn’t have afflicted me with your curse!”

“Now, that’s rather rude, referring to a gift you received as a curse,” Aaron admonished Donnie while tutting his finger.

“And how exactly is forcing me to subsist only on blood not a curse?” Donnie asked incredulously, before collapsing to the floor from exhaustion.

“What…why…?” Donnie didn’t understand the source of his sudden exhaustion.

“Relax, you’re just _thirsty_ is all,” Aaron explained nonchalantly. At that moment, Frederick returned with three wine glasses and a large pitcher full of a red liquid. The minute Donnie caught the scent of the liquid, having recognized it as blood, his eyes glazed over and his fangs elongated.

“Give it to me! Give it to me now!” Donnie demanded, ready to pounce on Frederick. At that moment, shadowy, black tentacles erupted from the floor and ceiling and bound Donnie by wrapping tightly around his wrists and ankles, leaving his bō on the floor.

“Just a precaution. With time, you’ll learn to manage your thirst better and keep your cravings in check,” Aaron said dryly. Frederick carefully poured some of the blood from the pitcher into one of the glasses and handed it to Aaron. He then approached the still tied up Donnie, who was practically growling at this point. He pulled a straw out of his pocket and stuck it in the glass and presented it to Donnie who promptly took the straw into his mouth and began sucking. As he drank the blood, his eyes returned to normal and his fangs retracted. After emptying the glass, the tentacles restraining him suddenly vanished.

“There, feeling better?” Aaron asked Donnie as if he were talking to a toddler. Donnie glowered at him in response.

"Don't talk to me that way. I'm fourteen, not four," Donnie said angrily.

“That's not important right now. I'd like to have a little conversation with you,” Aaron responded indifferently while gesturing to Frederick to refill Donnie’s glass.

“What exactly is this conversation about then? Would it be the ‘task’ that you mentioned earlier” Donnie asked before taking a sip from his glass.

“As a matter of fact, it is,” Aaron said as he reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like a scroll. He unfurled it and revealed its contents to Donnie.

“This looks like some kind of ritual,” Donnie noted as he read over the scroll.

“That’s exactly what it is. You see, despite living among both humans and yokai, we vampires govern ourselves. As far as humans are concerned, we don’t exist allowing the human-born among us to hide among them while our leaders, the Prince and the Justicariate, have an agreement with the yokai leaders, the Council of Heads, that as long as we agree to obey yokai law we can live among them. However, our current Prince, Diana Vasquez, has lost her mind. She now intends to destroy the Council, subjugate the yokai living here and put herself on top, where she will rule with an iron fist,” Aaron explained, re-rolling the scroll and sticking it back into his coat.

“As insane as this, what does this have to do with this ritual?” Donnie asked.

“Because if she’s thought of this, what’s to stop her from going further? The Justicariate has secretly hired me to dispose of her before she can follow through with her plans. However, she’s not exactly an easy target. Her mastery of our powers and of Blood Magic is unparalleled, and she’s surrounded at all times by guards that she handpicks herself. And she’s quite picky when it comes to who gets to be one of her guards. This ritual will make eliminating her significantly easier,” Aaron went on holding one of the other wine glasses as Frederick filled it and then filled the last one for himself.

“But…but where do I come in?” Donnie asked, trying to take all of this in.

“There’s a bit of a power structure among our kind. At the bottom are human-born vampires. They can use the standard array of vampiric powers just fine, but very few of them have what it takes to learn Blood Magic. Above them are the yokai-born vampires, more powerful than the human-born vampires both with vampiric powers and with Blood Magic, something only very few of them lack the capacity for. But the most powerful among us are the Mystic Lineage vampires. On the surface, they’re indistinguishable from human-born vampires, after all, until now, it was only possible for humans to be part of a Mystic Lineage. But their power is unlike anything other vampires are capable of. Prince Diana herself is a Mystic Lineage vampire. However, that is where you come in. As a yokai that’s also a part of a Mystic Lineage, your power will be unlike anything our kind has seen before. With your power, we can pull off this ritual, saving humans, yokai, and vampires alike from the mad Prince,” Aaron finished his explanation. Donnie frowned; something didn’t seem right.

“If your intentions really are this noble, then why force me into this?” Donnie asked accusingly.

“I can see it now. You still view my gift as a curse,” Aaron said dryly.

“Why shouldn’t I? This power you say that I now have is one thing, but if the price for having that power is being forced to drink blood for the rest of my life and quite possibly other weaknesses I don’t know about, then it’s hard to view it as anything other than a curse!” Donnie spat.

“I figured you would say something like this,” Aaron said, taking a sip from his glass, “So I suppose I’ll have to make you a deal.”

“After how the last one turned out, do you expect me to trust you?” Donnie asked in disbelief. _The audacity of this guy…_

“Why though? I kept my word. You got your brushes and I got to share my drink with a guest,” Aaron said nonchalantly, taking another sip.

_I guess I have nothing left to lose at this point_ , Donnie thought to himself with a deep breath.

“What sort of deal did you have in mind?” he asked cautiously.

“There’s an artifact in Big Mama’s personal collection that will be necessary to complete the ritual. The Sanguinis Diamond, a powerful gemstone that acts as the centerpiece of many rituals that each individual vampire community is meant to perform to ensure its continued health and development. The Diamond for the New York City vampires, however, was stolen by one of Big Mama's cronies and now its absence has contributed to the decay of our community. Get it back and I can use its power to remove your vampirism,” Aaron said, offering a hand for Donnie to shake. Without hesitating, Donnie accepted, and the pair shook hands on it. As they did, what appeared to be a red string appeared above their connected hands and wrapped around their hands.

“Oh, and before I forget, you would do well not to drink the blood of anyone you love dearly. If you do, you will remain a vampire forever,” Aaron said as the string binding his and Donnie’s hands faded into them.

“What?” Donnie asked, shocked and angry.

“Did I stutter? If you drink the blood of anyone you love, then I won’t be able to return you to your former self. I should also tell you that if you back out of the deal we just made, the consequences would be dire,” Aaron said with a lecherous grin.

“How dire?” Donnie asked defiantly.

“Try ‘a fate worse than death’ dire, so you’d better uphold your end if you don’t want to find out exactly what that is,” Aaron said threateningly. He reached back into his coat and pulled out a hand mirror.

“This will teach you how to use our powers and how to use Blood Magic. I would be immensely surprised if it turned out you didn’t have the capacity for using Blood Magic considering you’re yokai-born and from a Mystic Lineage,” Aaron explained as Donnie took the mirror. As he grabbed it and looked into it, he discovered he couldn’t see his reflection in it.

_Now I really need to follow through with this asshole’s deal and behave myself around the others!_ Donnie thought to himself as he suddenly felt something flooding into his brain. Within moments, it was over, and the mirror crumbled into dust.

“I trust you’ll have the Sanguinis Diamond to me as soon as possible. The more you delay, the more difficult it will be to resist,” Aaron reminded condescendingly as Donnie summoned his bō back to his hand, grabbed the box with the brushes inside and made a beeline for the door.

“I’m well aware,” Donnie said, before finally leaving the room.

* * *

"Do you think you should have mentioned what our feeding on people does to them" Frederick asked.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually. Besides, it's of little consequence in the grand scheme of things," Aaron responded nonchalantly, watching as Donnie walked down the hall and out of his line of sight.

“Are you sure your plan will work, Master” Frederick asked as soon as he and Aaron were certain that Donatello was out of earshot.

“Not to worry, my pet. I have planned for everything. Donatello will fetch us the Diamond. Diana will pay for the humiliation she put both of us through,” Aaron said, determined as he turned to face Frederick.

“Will we really be able to finally come out of hiding?” Frederick asked, gazing longingly into Aaron’s eyes.

“All of our kind will. And we’ll put the humans and yokai in their place. Not even the Mystic Lineages will be able to stand against us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was dedicated primarily to world-building. My primary inspiration was Vampire: the Masquerade as I'm a participant in a V:tM LARP. In fact, two of my LARP characters made it into this story. The first is Diana, the Diana that was mentioned in this chapter. The second one will appear later on. Donnie's in a bit of a tight spot at the moment, isnt' he?
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated.


	3. The Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie tries to hide his new condition while making plans to carry out the task he was given. Too bad the scent of Leo's blood sets his cravings off more than that of the rest of his family.

After finally making it home, Donnie was relieved to find that the rest of his family was fast asleep. The absolute last thing he needed was to try to explain where he was to one of them. He made a beeline for his lab and locked the door just to be sure. After placing the box containing the brushes in one of many secret spots hidden around the lab, Donnie made his way towards his computer, where he opened all the files he had on Big Mama and everything related to her.

_It’s good to see that you have your priorities in order_ , he heard Aaron’s voice in his head. Wait…

_What the hell do you want?_ Donnie asked venomously. This was so not what he needed right now.

_As Sire and Childe, there’s a mental link between the both of us. I was simply checking to see if it worked while checking up on you,_ Aaron responded, undeterred by Donnie’s tone.

_As what?_ Donnie asked. While that magic mirror was helpful in teaching him how to use his newfound (and if everything goes according to plan, temporary) powers, it hadn’t included a glossary.

_I’m the one who Embraced you, made you a vampire in case you’ve forgotten. That makes me your Sire, and you my Childe_ , Aaron explained dryly.

_The only ones who have any right to call me their child are my father, Lou Jistu and Gram-Gram Karai! You will **never** have that right!_ Donnie snapped.

_Suit yourself. You’d best get back to work then, Donatello. Clock’s ticking_ , Aaron said tauntingly before finally breaking contact, much to Donnie’s relief.

After that infuriating conversation, Donnie figured his best option right now would be to make a plan to break into Big Mama’s personal stores to find the artifact that Aaron asked for. Fortunately for him, as he and his brothers learned during a previous mission, the rebuilt Grand Nexus Hotel had the exact same layout and floorplan as it did before it was destroyed by the Shredder. After locating her personal vault on the floorplans, Donnie began planning his break in. He was so focused on making his big plan, that he didn’t notice someone walking in. That is, until he caught a most enticing scent, prompting him to pull up a different, unrelated file of a half-finished blueprint.

“Donnie? Baby, what are you doing up this late?” Leo asked as he entered the lab. Right, Donnie had forgotten that he gave Leo a key to his lab.

“I could ask you the same thing, Nardo,” Donnie retorted with some difficultly, the delicious scent of Leo’s blood filling his nose. Leo took notice of his mate’s odd and sudden discomfort.

“Is something wrong?” Leo asked concernedly, reaching out to place his hand on Donnie’s shoulder. The softshell flinched at the contact, as Leo’s close proximity made it that much harder to ignore his delectable scent.

“Nothing’s wrong, Leo,” Donnie said through gritted teeth. Under normal circumstances, Leo’s presence would be a more than welcome distraction. But these were hardly normal circumstances, even for the both of them.

“I thought we weren’t going to hide things from each other, except for fun surprises,” Leo said disappointedly.

“I’m not hiding anything from you! What makes you think I’m hiding something from you?” Donnie snapped. The mouthwatering scent of Leo’s blood continued to fill Donnie’s nose and his fangs began to elongate against his will, only making him panic more.

“The fact that you’re telling me nothing’s wrong even though I can clearly see that something’s wrong with my own eyes! So, what’s wrong, Donnie?” Leo retorted. Prior to their relationship, Leo wouldn’t have pushed further. But now that they were together, both of them had been much more open with each other than they had before. It was rather difficult to hide things from someone who frequently saw you at your most vulnerable, after all.

_Damn you and your impeccable observational skills!_ Donnie cursed to himself.

“Your eyes can deceive you, Nardo. Someone with your powers should know that,” Donnie retorted, trying to avoid eye contact with his mate.

_Leo, my love, as much as I want to tell you what’s wrong, I can’t. You, and the rest of the family need to stay out of this for your own good_ , Donnie said via his thoughts, hoping Leo would pick it up via his mind-reading power.

“Until you feel like telling me the truth, you know where to find me,” Leo snapped before storming out of the room. Donnie blinked. Leo should have responded to the mental message he sent him.

_Oh, isn’t that just precious. You’re in love with your own brother_ , Aaron said amusedly, as Donnie put the blueprint file away to focus on planning his heist.

_What the hell do you want now?_ Donnie retorted, not in the mood to deal with this.

_And it’s mutual too! And here I thought you only looked like a freak,_ Aaron said with a laugh.

_Shut up!_

_Hey, I don’t care how **disgusting** you two are. I just find it amusing is all._

_Your choice of words and emphasis say otherwise. But before I forget, why couldn’t Leo read the thought I sent to him?_

_Oh, that’s my doing. I’ve put a barrier around your mind and I’m the only one who can send you any messages this way. Diana has spies everywhere and I can’t risk letting them get to you,_ Aaron explained.

_It would have been nice to know this earlier!_

_Don’t you have a heist to be planning?_ Aaron asked before cutting off the line of communication.

_Good fucking riddance!_ Donnie thought to himself before finishing up the plans for his heist. However, just as he finished up, a window opened on his computer screen which showed a camera display. The sun was now rising. Donnie realized he’d been up all night (again) and instinctively crawled into his bed where promptly fell into a deep sleep.

_In his dreams, Donnie is cuddling with Leo in bed, simply enjoying each other’s company. Donnie then feels a hand on his cheek and looks down into Leo’s eyes, which are looking into his own and are full of love, adoration, lust, and desire._

_“Donnie?”_

_“Yes, baby?”_

_“I need you right now. Make love to me,” Leo begged. Donnie decided to respond with a lust-filled kiss while tightening his embrace around Leo. Leo then wrapped his arms around Donnie’s neck to deepen the kiss, giving in and allowing Donnie’s tongue entrance when he feels the softshell’s tongue against his lips._

_Donnie’s hands start roaming over Leo’s body, starting at his sides, going over his sturdy carapace and before taking his cute little tail into his grasp. Leo broke the kiss and moaned before burying his face in Donnie’s neck, covering it in kisses and love bites while Donnie continued to stroke his tail._

_All of a sudden, Donnie felt fangs sinking into his neck, which drew a churr out of him, much to his surprise. As Leo continued to feed on him, he could feel his penis growing harder under his plastron. This prompted Leo to start rubbing his own bulge against Donnie’s until both of them dropped down._

_Leo eventually pulled back but had Aaron’s face and not his own._

Donnie promptly jolted awake with a scream.

“Good. You’re finally awake,” said a familiar voice. After catching the scents of three different types of blood, Donnie turned his head in the direction of the smells and saw his father, Splinter standing still with his arms crossed. Next to him were Raphael and Michelangelo.

“Oh. Good morning Dad. Morning Raph. Morning Mikey,” Donnie said nervously. He couldn’t help but notice that as nice as his father’s and brothers' blood smelled, it paled in comparison to the smell of Leo’s blood.

“So, Leo tells us that you’re hiding something,” Raph said, raising his eye ridge.

“And Leo would be wrong. Why would I be hiding something when there’s nothing to hide?” Donnie retorted. _Dammit Leo! Why’d you have to tell Dad? Why’d you have to tell Raph and Mikey too?_ Splinter wasn’t convinced. Neither were Raph or Mikey.

“Whatever this is that’s going on between you and Blue, I want it resolved as soon as possible. Understood?” the rat said firmly.

“Yes,” Donnie answered exasperatedly.

“You don’t look to well. Are you feeling all right?” Mikey asked, looking over Donnie for any signs of something being wrong.

“No. Not really,” Donnie answered, which wasn’t a complete lie. But his feelings of unease and unwellness weren’t from any illness.

“You’re excused from training for today. However, as soon as you’re well again, I’m going to be setting aside some time to help you catch up,” Splinter declared.

“Thank you, Dad,” Donnie said softly, mulling over what to do next. Raph then approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, with Mikey right behind him.

“You know, you can tell us anything, right?” the snapper said worriedly.

“I know and appreciate that. But there’s nothing to tell right now,” Donnie responded calmly, trying to ignore his slowly rising hunger. He was grateful that the scent of his father’s blood and both Raph and Mikey’s blood weren’t setting his cravings off as badly as the scent of Leo’s blood had. Splinter, Raph and Mikey simply nodded in acknowledgement and left. Afterwards, Donnie simply went back to sleep, still feeling tired. He ended up sleeping the rest of the day, with no dreams at all.

Donnie didn’t wake up until later that night, feeling completely refreshed, but a little thirsty.

_I can just snack on one of Big Mama’s goods during the heist_ , Donnie thought to himself as he printed the document containing his plans off his computer. After grabbing a few more things from his lab, including his bō and a containment device for the diamond, Donnie strapped on his battle shell and left his lab.

After checking to make sure the rest of his family were asleep, Donnie carefully and quietly made his way towards the closest sewer entrance and was about to his way up the latter when he caught a familiar, amazing scent.

“Going somewhere?” Leo asked the minute Donnie grabbed onto a rung, which caused the softshell to freeze in his tracks.

‘What do you want Leo?” Donnie asked exasperatedly.

“Dad let you sleep all day because you weren’t feeling well, yet here you are about to sneak out,” Leo answered accusingly.

_Donnie, I know you’re hiding something. Something serious. So, stop trying to hide it and let me help you!_ Leo said to Donnie via his telepathy. Or at least tried to.

“I’m feeling better now so I want to get a head start on the training I missed,” Donnie responded to Leo’s spoken question. He knew it was a lame excuse, but he was desperate to get Leo off his back. For his own good.

“…Did you not hear what I said?” Leo asked, earning a confused look from Donnie.

“I answered you, didn’t I?” Donnie retorted, hoping to get away before the scent of Leo’s blood completely overwhelmed him.

“My spoken question, yes. But I thought you’d have some snappy remark for my telepathic message?” Leo asked.

“What telepathic message?” Donnie asked, his panic rising. If Aaron had blocked him off from sending mental messages to others, then logically…

“Come here,” Leo said as he approached Donnie and took the softshell’s hands into his grasp.

“Leo, wait!” Donnie protested when he realizes what the slider’s about to do, but it’s too late. Leo has pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and found himself in Donnie’s personal mindscape. Or at least, that’s where he should have been. Instead of the massive science lab that Donnie kept in his head, there was a massive wall. Leo went around the wall, looking for any entrance, but found none. The wall was completely solid.

“Donnie, what’s going on?” Leo tried to ask before a shadowy fist flew from the wall and punched him right in the face.

* * *

Donnie saw Leo fly across the room as if someone had punched him. He was afraid something like this would happen.

“Leo!” Donnie cried out as he ran straight towards his brother. He paused the moment he approached Leo’s side, feeling overwhelmed by the scent of Leo’s blood. It was even stronger now. Donnie examined his brother and saw why.

Leo must have been punched in the face pretty hard because blood was dribbling out of his mouth. Donnie helped him to his feet then promptly slammed him against a wall.

“Donnie! Don’t think this is…” Leo tried to say before Donnie suddenly kissed him. The kiss was so full of desire and passion that Leo found himself unable to resist, even though he still wanted to find out what Donnie was hiding from him.

Donnie broke the kiss momentarily to lap up the blood that had escaped from Leo’s mouth. He couldn’t believe it. It was easily the most delicious thing he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting.

“Donnie…what…?” Leo didn’t have the chance to ask anything before Donnie practically smashed their lips together. He ran his lips along Leo’s, asking for permission and Leo couldn’t help but give in. Donnie’s tongue explored the inside of Leo’s mouth, seeking out blood to lap up before tangling with Leo’s tongue. What little blood Donnie had lapped up was already having an effect on him as the familiar heat of arousal flooded his system.

Donnie pulled away after a moment and Leo couldn’t help but notice his eyes had glazed over. Before Leo could say anything, Donnie buried his snout into Leo’s neck and deeply inhaled the delicious scent coming from his brother, before licking at the spot where Leo’s neck met his shoulders. Donnie then extended his fangs, ready to sink them into Leo’s yielding flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm ending this with a little teaser of what to expect at the beginning of the next chapter. Not to worry, there will be plenty more action as this story goes on. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated.


End file.
